ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson
15 16 / |zawód = Bohater Piłkarz (dawniej) Hydraulik Lider swojej drużyny |krewni = Carl Tennyson (ojciec) Sandra Tennyson (matka) Frank Tennyson (wujek) Manny Tennyson (wujek) Lili Tennyson (ciocia) Max Tennyson (dziadek) Verdona Tennyson (babcia) Gordon Tennyson (wujek) Betty Jean Tennyson (ciocia) Vera Tennyson (ciocia) Gwen Tennyson (kuzynka) Kenneth Tennyson (kuzyn) Sunny (kuzynka) Potomstwo Ziąba (dzieci) Joel Tennyson (wujek) Pies Bena (pupil) |pseudo = Ben 10 Kołek (Gwen) Super Bohater Tennyson Wielki Ben Tennyson Zbawiciel Wszechświata Dyspozytor Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa Benji (Kevin) Ben Kolo (Rook) Benek (Argit) |wersje = Ben 10.000 Ben 10.000 Ultra Ben Ben Tennyson Ben 23 Ben Tennyson Eon |moc = Refleks Walka wręcz Umiejętności przywódcze Umiejętność prowadzenia auta Władanie prototypem Omnitrixa Władanie Ultimatrixem Władanie Ascalonem Władanie Omnitrixem |sprzęt = Omnitrix Askalon (dawniej) Ultimatrix (dawniej) Prototyp Omnitrixa (dawniej) DX Mark 10 Tenn-Speed |głos = Kajetan Lewandowski / / / Beniamin Lewandowski / |debiut = Jak to się wszystko zaczęło}} Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to główny bohater całego serialu, który był dziesięcioletnim dzieckiem, gdy znalazł Omnitrix. Urządzenie to pozwoliło mu przekształcić się w dziesięciu różnych obcych. Choć początkowo niedojrzały i niezdarny, stał się prawdziwym bohaterem. Gdy miał szesnaście lat, stał się sławny nie tylko w swoim rodzinnym mieście Bellwood, ale na całej Ziemi i poza nią, a także został oficjalnym członkiem hydraulików. Wygląd Ben 10 jest dziesięciolatkiem niskiego wzrostu. Jak na swój wiek jest dość chudy i ma bladą cerę. Posiada brązowe rozproszone włosy, zielone oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, na której widnieją czarne linie. Spodnie są ciemnozielonego koloru, a trampki są czarno-białe. Nosi prototyp Omnitrixa na lewym nadgarstku. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien wygląda bardziej dojrzale, a jego włosy są ulizane. Strój składa się z czarnej koszulki, zielonej skórzanej kurtki z białymi liniami i numerem "10" na lewej piersi. Spodnie są długie i mają niebieski kolor, natomiast buty są czarno-białe. Na lewym nadgarstku nosi skalibrowany prototyp Omnitrixa. nie zmienia swojego ubioru, jednakże na lewym nadgarstku nosi Ultimatrix, ulepszoną wersję prototypu Omnitrixa. nie zmienił się od oryginalnej serii, jednakże podbródek ma teraz trójkątny kształt. Ben 10: Omniverse wydaje się być mniejszy niż wcześniej, lecz poza tym nie zmienił się. Nosi czarną koszulkę z zielonymi liniami i numerem "10" na klatce piersiowej. Ponownie nosi workowate długie spodnie, jednak mają one brązowy kolor. Posiada sportowe biało-zielone buty. Na lewym nadgarstku nosi Omnitrix. czasami zakłada białą bluzę z kapturem i zielonymi elementami. Na lewej piersi widnieje napis "10". wygląda tak samo jak w oryginalnej serii, jednakże jego buty są większe, a spodnie jaśniejsze. ma bardzo kudłate włosy, spadające na oczy. Górna szczęka wystaje poza usta. Nosi białą bluzkę z długim rękawem i zielone spodnie z szelkami, na której widnieje napis "5½" na czarnym tle. Osobowość Ben na początku był aroganckim i niedojrzałym chłopcem, który dążył do robienia żartów, nawet podczas walki. Taka postawa spowodowała krytykę Gwen, a później Kevina. Powoduje ona również kilka konfliktów z Azmuthem. Te cechy jednak, jak zasugerował w odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia" próbuje ukryć. Pomimo jego niedojrzałości, Ben ma rzeczywiście dobre serce, a jego działania są motywowane przede wszystkim przez silne i szczere chęci pomocy i ratowania innych w potrzebie. Wykazał, że głęboko opiekuje się życiem innych i decyduje się ratować ludzi, nawet jeśli nie lubi ich (np. Cash i J.T.). Podczas spotkania wroga w kłopotach, zazwyczaj próbuje im pomóc, a nie uratować własną skórę. Paradox stwierdził, że Ben ma dar do podejmowania właściwych wyborów w odpowiednich momentach. Widząc cierpienia ludzi z jego winy lub z powodu jego porażki, Ben ma skłonność do szalonych działań o wiele bardziej gwałtownych i agresywnych niż zwykle. Na przykład, kiedy Kapitan Nemesis porwał Julię, lub gdy Aggregor skutecznie wchłania moc pięciu cudzoziemców Andromedy, Ben wpadł w szał i pobił ich ze wszystkich sił. Również, gdy Kevin zmutował się ponownie, ranił wszystkich hydraulików. Ben był gotowy zabić go za wszelką cenę. Może być bezlitosny, agresywny, pesymistyczny, zimny, paskudny, a nawet gotowy do walki z Gwen, kiedy ta próbowała zablokować mu drogę. Kuzynce ostatecznie udało się przekonać go, aby spróbował w inny sposób zatrzymać Kevina. Podczas odcinka, Ben wyznaje Maxowi, że czuje się winny, pozwalając zniszczyć Kevina, i stara się działać dojrzalej. W "Omniverse" Ben uważa się bardziej jako superbohater niż hydraulik. Często powtarza Rookowi, że jest bohaterem, a nie policjantem. On jest trochę pewniejszy siebie, ale dalej zachował swoją bezinteresowność i heroiczny charakter. Umiejętności thumb|left|Ben zdobywa OmnitrixBen jest posiadaczem prototypu Omnitrixa, Ultimatrixa i obecnie Omnitrixa. Każde z tych urządzeń pozwoliło mu na zmianę swojego kodu genetycznego, co powoduje transformacje w obce gatunki kosmiczne. Używając prototypu zegarka mógł zmieniać się w dziesięciu kosmitów. Na swojej drodze zyskał wiele innych kosmitów, których DNA zostało dodane do urządzenia. Asortyment gatunków transformacyjnych powiększał się. Zyskując Ultimatrix do składu cudzoziemców doszły niektóre ostateczne formy. Stając się kosmitą, dostaje jego wygląd, głos, wszystkie jego wyjątkowe umiejętności i kompetencje, ale także słabe strony. Każda z tych cech jest odmienna dla innych próbek DNA. Choć w większości przypadkach Ben zachowuje swoją osobowość, są pewne wyjątki, w których transformacja powoduje zmiany w nim. Podczas używania Gniewa, staje się znacznie bardziej agresywny, Pajęczarz działa bardziej dziecinniej, natomiast Ziąb uruchamia instynkty reprodukcji. Ostatni cudzoziemiec, wraz z Fantomem dawniej potrafił całkowicie przejąć osobowość Bena. thumb|right|Ben z transformacjamiOprócz tego, że przekształca się w cudzoziemców, Ultimatrix daje mu możliwość do otrzymania formy ostatecznej, które pozwalają mu rozwijać swoich obcych do znacznie silniejszych i znacznie mocniejszych wersji. Dodatkowo urządzenia te mogą być używane do różnych celów: potrafią uruchomić system automatycznego tłumaczenia, który pozwala komunikować się z większością cudzoziemców. Pomimo tego, że Ben zwykle używa obcych do walki, były pewne sytuacje, w których używał ich do robienia żartów. W pewnym momencie celowo podszył się za Bivalvana jako Wodny Nahaj, by przekonać P'andora do powrotu do domu. Pomimo iż to się nie udało, kosmita uwierzył, że to przyjaciel. Ben nie raz wykazał się umiejętnością walki wręcz. Przez wiele lat walki z zagrożeniem ze strony obcych, zyskał ponadpodstawowe kompetencje hydraulika, a także w odcinku "Szkolenie" przeszedł specjalne szkolenie. Pokazał na nim, że jest biegłym przeciwnikiem w walce wręcz, z użyciem broni, bez broni, a także używając transformacji i bez niej. Potrafi w ludzkiej postaci pokonać Pierce, który był silniejszym mutantem. Pomimo tego, Matt Wayne określa Bena jako niewyszkolonego wojownika, używającego luźnego stylu walki. Młody Tennyson jest też zaskakująco inteligentny w pewnych aspektach, pomimo, że często tego nie ukazuje. W Pomyłkohedronie zrozumiał działanie sztucznej planety i udało mu się doprowadzić drużynę do wyjścia. W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?", chłopak wykazał się świetną pamięcią, gdyż zapamiętał symbole runiczne, w takim stanie, że mógł je odtworzyć. Wady thumb|Strach przed klaunamiGłówną bronią Bena jest Omnitrix, ale jest także jego główną słabością. Ilekroć razy urządzenie rozładowuje się w nieodpowiednim momencie, pozostawiając chłopaka bezsilnego. Prototyp Omnitrixa posiadał wadę niezamierzonych transformacji, która została naprawiona po kalibracji. Omnitrix nie posiada tego błędu, co udowodnił Ben w odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę". Uznał, że niezamierzone transformacje są przyczyną mocnego uderzenia w tarcze zegarka. Choć urządzenie to przeznaczone jest wyłącznie dla niego, wciąż go nie opanował. Ze względu na ciekawski charakter i niecierpliwość, przypadkowo otwiera nowe nieznane funkcje, takie jak: panel sterowania, czy funkcja Randomizera, co przynosi wielkie szkody. Według Azmutha, Ben może uzyskać dostęp do panelu sterowania, dopiero na 18 urodziny. Ben oprócz kompetencji cudzoziemców, zyskuje też ich wady. W postaci kosmity jest podatny na ataki naturalnych drapieżników obcych gatunków. Czasami naturalne biologiczne zachowania transformacji mogą zawładnąć osobowością i ciałem Bena, doprowadzając do reprodukcji Ziąba i procesu kwitnienia Szlamfajera. Ben ma alergie na orzeszki ziemne i boi się pawi. Dodatkowo największym lękiem Tennysona jest strach przed klaunami. Rook słusznie zauważa, że bohater ma tendencje do zbyt mocnego polegania na swoich obcych w walce. Pomimo tego, że dawno otrzymał kosmiczne urządzenie, Ben jest jeszcze nastolatkiem i musi się wiele nauczyć. Często działa lekkomyślnie i uruchamia irracjonalne impulsy, które wprowadzają go w błąd. Historia Ben był pierwotnie dziesięcioletnim chłopcem, który dorastał w Bellwood, był niepopularny i często prześladowany w szkole przez dwóch chłopaków. Jego życie zmienia się dzień, kiedy udał się na wakacje z dziadkiem Maxem i kuzynką Gwen. Niedługo po opuszczeniu rodzimego miasta, Ben udał się na spacer po lesie i był świadkiem katastrofy dziwnej kapsuły z kosmosu. Zawierała ona Omnitrix, potężne urządzenie, które przyczepiło się do lewego nadgarstka chłopaka. Odkrył, że za pomocą zegarka może zamienić się obcych. Nie mogąc odczepić, Ben nauczył się z niego korzystać i stał się superbohaterem. Pięć lat później stał się kimś znacznie bardziej dojrzałym i odpowiedzialnym. Po odkryciu, że dziadek Max zniknął, zdecydował się ponownie założyć Omnitrix i uratować go ze swoją kuzynką Gwen i Kevinem. Rok później sekret bohatera zostaje odkryty, a on sam staje się sławny i zyskuje miano superbohatera, jest uwielbiany przez dzieci z całego świata, ale traktowany nieufnie przez dorosłych. W "Ben 10: Omniverse", Gwen i Kevin opuszczają Bena. Max znajduje herosowi nowego partnera - Rooka, z którym pokonuje starych, jak i nowych, silniejszych wrogów. Alternatywne wersje Linia czasu Bena 10.000 Ben 10.000 z jakiegoś powodu zaczyna działać sam, arogancko, bez pomocy rodziny, a także przyjaciół. Początkowo był szczęśliwy, aż do pewnego dnia, w którym poważnie okaleczył Vilgaxa. Od tamtego momentu, rolę bohatera wiązał z wielką odpowiedzialnością i przestał odczuwać taką radość ze zmian. Po spotkaniu swojej młodszej wersji, Ben zmienił się. Kilka lat później urodził mu się syn Kenny, który w prezencie na dziesiąte urodziny dostał Omnitrix. Ben bał się o niego, dlatego nie pozwalał mu ratować świata razem z nim. Ponownie przeszedł wielką zmianę, po zaopiekowaniu się Devlinem, synem Kevina 11.000. Linia czasu Bena 10.000 (Ultimate Alien) Ben 10.000 jest aroganckim i niedojrzałym człowiekiem, który nie bierze nic na poważnie i ze wszystkiego żartuje. Robi to nawet podczas walki z trudnym przeciwnikiem. Gdy pokonuje przeciwnika, lubi gdy ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę. Spotkał się ze swoją młodszą wersją i wspólnie pokonali Eona. Podczas walki, Ben 10.000 wykazał umiejętność osiągnięcia swojej ostatecznej wersji. Wszystko dzięki temu, że podczas ostatecznej bitwy nie oddał Vilgaxowi Omnitrixa, a w późniejszym czasie ten nie został zniszczony. Świat marzeń Ben w świecie marzeń młodego Tennysona i Enocha stał się superbohaterem. Dostał niezwykłe moce, po tym jak zrozumiał, że może rządzić snem, gdyż jest to jego sen. Właśnie wtedy zmienił się w Ultra Bena, Gwen w Ultra Szczura, natomiast dziadka w Ultra Dziadka. Wspólnie pokonali wymarzonych wrogów, po czym budząc się, stracili alter ego. Linia czasu Gwen 10 Max zabiera wnuków na zwyczajne, rodzinne wakacje. Pewnej nocy Gwen odnajduje Omnitrix. W miejscu zderzenia meteorytu z Ziemią pojawia się przed Benem. Chłopak jest zdziwiony, bo myślał, że miał zegarek. Gdy dziewczyna jest uwięziona przez Vilgaxa, Tennysonowie Gruchotem wlatują na statek wroga i ratują dziewczynę. Omnitrix spada z ręki Gwen i ląduje na nadgarstku Maxa. Wymiar 23 Ben 23 nie posiada dziadka, który zmarł gdy chłopak był młody. Przez to myślał, że każdy kosmita jest zły. Aby wypełnić lukę po Maxie, Ben zanurzył się w sławie i fortunie, co spowodowało, że stał się zbyt pewny siebie, arogancki, a także nieodpowiedzialny. Nie ma poczucia dobra, jak i zła, a także nie korzysta z Omnitrixa w celu walki z przestępczością, lub niesienia pomocy innym. Po spotkaniu z Azmuthem i przedstawieniu przez niego, jak ma wpływ dziadek Max na zachowanie Bena, chłopak obiecuje zmianę. FusionFall Po tym jak kilka lat temu Lord Fuse zaatakował Ziemię, hydraulicy i inni bohaterowie współpracują, aby pokonać wrogów. Gwen znajduje się w Pryszczowych Górach ("Harcerz Lazlo"), gdzie bada magiczny, kosmiczny totem. Właśnie on może być kluczem do zagadki sposobu na pokonanie wroga. Ben wraz z Dexterem ("Laboratorium Dextera"), Mojo Jojem ("Atomówki") i Edd'em ("Ed, Edd i Eddy") zostają wybrani jako liderzy. Celem Tennysona jest odnalezienie wszystkich ukrytych baz hydraulików z całego świata i zabezpieczenie ich zanim fuzje dotrą do nich i je zniszczą. Ben niechętnie zawiera traktat z Vilgaxem do końca wojny. Wspólnymi siłami próbują zatrzymać dalsze pękanie szczeliny, z której wychodzą niektóre fuzje. Nieznana linia czasu Eon przeżył walkę z Benem kilka lat temu i od tego czasu podróżuje przez wiele różnych wymiarów, porywając alternatywne wersje Bena i robiąc z nich sługów. Kiedy przychodzi do jednego z alternatywnych Benów, Ben 10.000 wysyła go 20 lat w przeszłość do dzisiejszego Bena. Ostatecznie został pokonany, gdy Ręka Armageddonu została zniszczona przez Jetraya. Występy Ben 10 *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Omniverse *Wszystkie odcinki Filmy *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem *Ben 10: Obcy Rój *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów *Przymierze bohaterów Gry *Wszystkie gry wideo *Wszystkie gry internetowe Relacje ABL_(551).png Julie with Ben.png Elena with Ben.png Jennifer with Ben.jpg Eunice with Ben.png Rules_of_Engagement.png CF_(521).png AtteaXBullFrag.png TGIS_(90).png RMP_(178).png *''Relacje z Julią Yamamoto'' *''/Zainteresowania miłosne/'' *''/Relacje z innymi bohaterami/'' Zainteresowania miłosne *Kai Green *Julia Yamamoto *Elena Validus *Jennifer Nocturne *Eunice *Emily *Looma Czerwona *Ester *Patty Berkenfeld *Attea *Drew Sobota *Viktoria Ciekawostki *Według Azmutha i Paradoxa, Ben będzie miał wspaniałą przyszłość. *Według Natalie, Ben nie potrafi zachować się przy stole kulturalnie i z dobrymi manierami. *Według Gwen, 10-letni Ben spał ze swoim misiem "Freddym". Chłopak usprawiedliwiał się tym, że miś ma swoje łóżko. *Według Rooka, w akademii hydraulików jest wymaganie znanie historii Bena. Cały temat obejmuje jedną i pół strony. *Derrick J. Wyatt powiedział, że drugie imię Bena jest hołdem dla komiksopisarza Jack'a Kirby. *Według Dwayne McDuffie, Ben już nie gra w piłkę nożną ze względu na ratowanie świata. *W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1", Ben potwierdza, że jego ulubiony kolor to zielony, ulubione jedzenie to frytki chili, boi się klaunów, ulubionym hobby jest zbieranie kart Zapaśników Sumo, a pierwszą dziewczyną, która mu się podobała jest Patty Berkenfeld. Potwierdza również fakt, że ma blizne w kształcie New Jersey. *Według Azmutha i Sir George, Ben jest podobny do nich kiedy byli mali. *Ben zyskał nanity przebywając w innym wszechświecie. *Jego ulubionym kosmitą jest Feedback, ponieważ po transformacji w niego czuje się inaczej niż w innych obcych formach. *Ben krzyczy nazwiska jego cudzoziemców, by wywołać strach w przeciwnikach, chociaż nie zawsze to robi. *Ben zdał 3 klasy wybierając odpowiedzi "C" na testach. *W odcinku "Starzy znajomi", Ben mówi, że jako mały dzieciak nie lubił koktajli, jednakże gdy dorósł, zyskał do nich wielką sympatie. *Ben nosił bokserki Zapaśników Sumo. *Ben ma silne powinowactwo do chili z frytkami i koktajli. *Najgorszym przedmiotem dla Bena jest fizyka. *Jego lewe oko drga, gdy kłamie, lecz Kevin to zauważa. Zobacz też *Galeria *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna przyszła wersja z linii czasu Bena 10.000) *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna przyszła wersja z linii czasu Bena 10.000 UA) *Ultra Ben (alternatywna wersja ze świata marzeń) *Ben Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z linii czasu Gwen 10) *Ben 23 (alternatywna wersja z wymiaru 23) *Ben Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z FusionFall) *Eon (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Anodyci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Tennysonowie Kategoria:Dzieci Hydraulików Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Drużyna Bena Kategoria:Hydraulicy